nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Pet
Will someone please list the growth of cats and dogs? Is it just Kitten, Housecat, Large cat? Are there more cat stages? What are the dog stages? Thanks. :Kitten, Housecat, Large cat. Small dog, dog, large dog. If you want more, see mondata.c#grownups-array. --Stefanor 02:09, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Keeping non-eating pets How do I keep a pet tame if it doesn't eat? I have a level 37 Arch-Lich, and I feel like I should be the one at the end of the leash. I'm terrified this thing will go hostile and I'll have no way to kill it. --66.23.133.52 02:13, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :I don't think it will go hostile as opposed to peaceful - I think that's reserved for eating pets that were left alone long enough that they would have starved to death. You might want to keep a scroll of genocide in reserve in case I'm wrong about that. --Ekaterin 08:22, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :What about a scroll of taming, will it help with that? And speaking of non-eating pets, it might be useful to put together a list of non-eating pets (or flag it on the species page), since I too have been watching my new pet archlich warily... --Enehta Naming Pets Can someone tell me how to name a pet? :Use the "C" command and select your pet. --Cronot 16:04, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Ressurecting dead pets The Article says I can ressurect dead pets. But on the 2 times I've tried that (with a wand - my caracter is a Ranger), the pet was ressurected hostile. I don't remember what was the first pet, but it was some minor pet like a dog or cat. The latest one, which I've just lost, was a Silver Dragon. I've lost him on Fort Ludios, to a bunch of other dragons. When I zapped undead turning on his corpse, he came back hostile, and I couldn't do anything to tame him back (well, I've tried throwing tripe rations, but he wouldn't catch it - he used to when he was tame). Had to kill him... :´-( Did I do something wrong? Or is the tame status of a pet just random when he is turned from the dead? --Cronot 16:16, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :If you killed the pet or abused it a lot while it was alive, it will always come back hostile, but there is always a chance that it will be revived hostile anyway. Throwing food only works to tame domestic animals - to tame your dragon back, you would have needed some means of magical taming, just as you would need to tame a hostile dragon. Ekaterin 09:23, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't kill it, I wasn't even near him when it happened, I just noticed after I finished wiping out the outer area of Fort Ludios. I don't know what you mean by "abuse" (I've been playing just for a few months, I'm still kind of a newbie), but I always fed him when I got a chance (mostly to show him that I care, because he would always feed by himself on corpses anyway - and he would take a long time at that, btw), and rarely I did hit him accidentally (I guess that's what you mean by "abuse"). ::But if there's still a chance, even without abusing or killing the pet, that he will be ressurected hostile, I think this should be stated in the article, lest it don't confuse players. I've edited the article to reflect that, feel free to correct what you feel necessary. And thanks for the heads up! --Cronot 13:40, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Sounds My dog (on a leash) keeps whining, without me #chatting to it. I did not hit it, and it is not hungry. Can someone explain why? --99.224.117.3 17:24, 27 October 2007 (UTC)